villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jean Bison
Jean Bison is a character from the video game, Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He is a prospector during the Gold Rush of 1852, Jean Bison, who was looking to strike it rich, took one too many chances and wound up buried and frozen alive during a freak avalanche. However, in the present day, thanks to global warming, he thawed out, leaving him out of touch with present day society. A product of his time, he dreamed of "taming" the Wild North by leveling the forests and placing dams on every river, with progress delivered at the sharp end of an axe. Serving as the shipping baron for the Klaww Gang allowed him to bankroll his one-man war against nature. Using his train system that spans throughout the Canadian plains, Jean Bison's abilities are of utmost importance to the Klaww Gang. Jean Bison first appeared in Episode 2: "A Starry-Eyed Encounter", along with the first appearances of the Contessa and Arpeggio, at a ball Rajan was hosting. It is safe to assume he was a VIP at the event. He later appeared beside Rajan as they watch Sly dance with Neyla, commenting that he wished Rajan's spice shipments moved as well as Sly. Despite his backwards, low-tech ways and old-style thinking, Jean Bison ended up with four of the Clockwerk parts: the Lungs, Stomach< and Talons. He attached the Lungs and Stomach to his three Iron Horse trains, allowing them to run day and night without stopping. However, Sly and the gang were able to pull off some good old-fashioned train robberies, stealing all three parts despite his precautions. Before they did so, Sly overheard talk between Jean Bison and Arpeggio, who seemed to be his close partner, on a speaker phone about their plans with the Clockwerk parts. After losing three of his Clockwerk parts, Jean Bison escaped to his large lumber camp on the coast of Northern Canada and continued his true operation—using his giant attractor to collect the light energy of the Aurora Borealis into his Northern Light Battery for Arpeggio's blimp. He also began preparations for his Lumberjack Games, a competition for which he put up his Clockwerk Talons - that he'd been using to cut down trees - as a trophy. This drew Sly and the Cooper Gang like moths to a flame. After setting up the northern lights battery for their transport to Arpeggio's blimp, they entered the games. Despite stellar performances and cheating to make Jean Bison lose, the three were captured. While the Cooper Gang was in his custody, Bison had his men raid the gang's hideout and steal all of the Clockwerk Parts that the gang had collected and sold them to Arpeggio (including the talons). Bentley was then forced into a battle with Bison and, using the lumber camp's equipment, Bentley was able to beat him. According to the ending of Sly 2, although he was not arrested, Jean Bison somehow turned over a new leaf and went to work for the EPA, and froze yet again on a mission to save baby penguins. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gamblers Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Athletic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Polluters Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion